EN LA OSCURIDAD
by Dominique Mont
Summary: Realidad...sueño...locura...recuerdos...¿cuál es la diferencia? Esta historia participa en el Foro El diente de león para el reto "Pidiendo Teselas". RETO PROPUESTO POR Darkmatter Black,


Darkmatter Black, dedicado especialmente para tí, espero que te guste.

**EN LA OBSCURIDAD**

Agrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

-**Johanna.**

Nooooooooooooooooo.

-Johana.

Nooooo.

-**Johanna.**

Noo!

-**Johanna, despierta ya.**

-Johanna, despierta ya- esa voz, mi hermana…, mi hermana…

Siento a alguien sacudiéndome, lucho por abrir los ojos, la opresión en mi pecho, no se ha ido del todo, respirar duele, duele tanto, como expulsar el agua de los pulmones cuando uno ha estado a punto de ahogarse…

Mi hermana…Annie… es quien me llama, puedo abrir mis ojos, al principio, mi visión es borrosa, luego puedo enfocar su cara, ha encendido la luz de nuestra recamara, por su mirada, se que ha sucedido de nuevo, es la tercer noche, siempre a la misma hora, son las 03:00 de la madrugada.

Poco a poco mi respiración se va normalizando y a pesar de todo no he conseguido recordar de que iba la pesadilla.

-No ha sido nada- digo sin sostener su mirada.

-¿Cómo que no ha sido nada? Es la tercera noche al hilo que te despiertas gritando sin ninguna razón, ¿estás segura que no me ocultas nada?¿Drogas?¿Alguien acosándote?¿Problemas con Gale?

Solo de escucharla me dan ganas de rodar los ojos, bueno para ser honesta los he rodado mentalmente, pero mi hermanita no obtendrá una respuesta de mí, ni siquiera sé que es lo que está pasando…

-Olvídalo, solo vuelve a dormir-bostezo para dar un mayor efecto- recuérdame mañana ir al super mercado y comprarte unos tapones auditivos…

- Y tú dices que no es nada…

-No es nada solo duérmete ya- tapo mi cara con el edredón, y muy en el fondo, muy en el fondo reconozco que tengo miedo, solo un poco, de la obscuridad.

Comienzo con mi técnica de relajación, cuento en forma regresiva desde el cincuenta, y voy quedándome dormida, cada vez más relajada, cada vez respirando profundamente, cada vez mas y mas, mas…mas…mas…

* * *

><p>El bosque, mi lugar favorito, los pinos, sus agujas ya cafés haciendo de alfombra, la luz filtrándose entre las ramas, el aroma a leña, la resina supurando por los troncos…<p>

Estoy caminando, escuchando mis botas rechinar con las hojas secas, toco la corteza de un árbol, su nudosa superficie dibujas formas al azar, hermoso…

Y a lo lejos, Gale, esta de espaldas, correo hacia el, corro tan rápido, tan libre, el viento rozando mis mejillas, mi cabello volando con el viento, y lo llamo…

-Gale, Gale, ¿por qué no me contestas? Gale…

Y lentamente se voltea, a pesar de que estoy molesta no me resisto a mirar esos ojos grises, pero ahora parecen de fuego, el está en llamas, los sinsajos cantan sin parar, ¿qué está pasando?

Noo, nooo otra vez nooo.

Es como una bruma verde venenosa rodeándome como lengüetas pegándose a mi cuerpo, envolviéndome, ahogando mi garganta.

-**Solo es un sueño Johanna, despiértate…**

Pero no puedo moverme, mis manos… no responden… mis piernas… no se mueven… y algo me aplasta hasta exprimir cada centímetro cúbico de aire de mis pulmones, nooo, por favor… siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas…

-**Solo es un sueño Johanna, despiértate…**

Y de nuevo ese extraño peso se posa sobre mi pecho llenándome de terror puesto que mi alma lo reconoce, lo define como maldad, densa espesa, aplastante, sofocante, asfixiante…

-**Solo es un sueño Johanna, despiértate…**

Y quisiera abrir los ojos, despegar mis labios, emitir un grito de ayuda, pero, a pesar de que estoy consciente, no puedo hacerlo, el terror parece haber sellado mis parpados y cosido mis labios por siempre, en una especie de muerta viviente.

Una sacudida…

-**Johanna, solo es un sueño, despiértate**.

Y lo he conseguido, abro mis ojos, mi corazón a punto de reventar por el miedo, la playera agujerada con la que duermo está pegada a mí por el sudor y en mi hombro, la mano de Gale.

Mi cuerpo se estremece, y me abrazo a mí misma, veo el reloj, las 3:00 a.m. … de nuevo…

-Tranquila, estoy aquí, siempre, contigo.

Gale me acoge entre sus brazos, estoy segura aquí y recuerdo… cinco gotas diluidas en un vaso con agua, luego dormir…

-Creo que fueron las gotas, no podía abrir los ojos…

-Tranquila, sabíamos que esto podría pasar, pero recuerda, estoy aquí contigo, siempre, tus sueños…eso no es real, esto es real, no necesitas ser fuerte conmigo, tienes a alguien, me tienes a mí.

Asiento, me dejo abrazar y el sopor me envuelve de nuevo y no recuerdo nada más…

* * *

><p>Estoy tan cansada, apenas tengo fuerza para meter la llave en la cerradura y entrar a mi casa, es extraño, no escucho a nadie, todo está a obscuras, debería de haber alguien, ¡ellos lo saben!... solo, debería haber alguien…<p>

Las lágrimas llenan rápidamente mis ojos, mi cuerpo tiembla, un sollozo amenaza con salir de mi boca, y recuerdo, había sol cuando llegué a mi casa, ¿por qué es de noche dentro?

Debería haber alguien, ellos lo saben, la última vez…

No es tan grave, me repito, respira, respira, una vez más respira, respira, fuerzo a las lágrimas a regresar por su camino y poco a poco el nudo que bloquea mi garganta se va desatando, respira, respira, una vez más…

Escucho un ruido, proviene de mi habitación, me dirijo ahí, mis pasos amortiguados por la alfombra, los escasos bellos en mis brazos se erizan, previniéndome, alertándome.

Y me obligo, un paso más, otro y otro más, llegando al umbral, respiro una vez más, no sé lo que me espera…

…y veo…

…veo mi cuerpo…recostado… en mi cama…

…y lo siento… de nuevo…

…la maldad… avanzando como negra bruma… desplazándose… cubriéndolo todo… el piso…la alfombra… subiendo por el edredón, centímetro a centímetro acercándose…

…y me veo… y no puedo abrir los ojos… mis labios sellados… mi cuerpo atado por invisibles cables de acero…

…y siento su peso… su asquerosa textura…su nauseabundo olor… asfixiándolo todo, aplastando, ahogando.

Y me digo a mi misma…

**-Despierta.**

**-Despierta.**

**-Despierta.**

**-Despierta ya descerebrada.**

…y lo consigo… veo en mi teléfono móvil la hora…3:00 a.m. … de nuevo…

…tiemblo… tengo que averiguar que és… tomo el teléfono… tomo una foto…

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

…y lo aviento…

…lágrimas corren libremente por mi mis mejillas, tiemblo al recordar la imagen, no era yo, solo aparece el… con ojos como llamas y sus labios sangrantes…

…es él…

Y una avalancha de recuerdos se suceden uno tras otro, el secuestro… mis ojos y boca sellados con cinta para ducto… mi cuerpo atado con cadenas… la obscuridad…un sótano… las torturas con chorros de agua golpeando mi cuerpo… siempre a la misma hora… la risa de mi captor… su enojo ante mi inminente rescate…su suicidio prendiéndose fuego…

-**Johanna, solo es un sueño, despiértate**.


End file.
